Jammal'an the Prophet
|instance=Temple of Atal'Hakkar }} Jammal'an the Prophet is a level 50 elite (level 54 elite prior to Patch 2.3) troll boss found in the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. He is accompanied by Ogom the Wretched, and must be defeated before fighting the Shade of Eranikus. Jammal'an is the spiritual leader of the great Atal'ai tribe and of the Hakkari of Zul'Gurub and Swamp of Sorrows. He had what he called a prophecy. He believes the summoning of the blood god Hakkar the Soulflayer will bring the Atal'ai to immortality. Background A single leader holds sway over the priesthood — this is the prophet Jammal’an. He rules the Atal’ai and Hakkari and is instrumental in attempts to summon the Soulflayer. Jammal'an is a mysterious individual who is mostly responsible for the cult's recent success in summoning Hakkar. By all accounts, Jammal'an is a power-mad zealot, prone to devouring or (if he's feeling pleasantly full) exiling trolls who disagree with him. Jammal'an has recently received a series of visions in which Hakkar states that, when he enters Azeroth, he will grant immortality to all Atal’ai. He made has apparently made no such promise to the Hakkari, who serve him hoping that he’ll grant them some reward despite his lack of a promise. All members of the Atal'ai believe this prophecy (or at least pretend to), which makes them all the more ferocious. However, Hakkar has been summoned and the Atal’ai are not immortal. The trolls think he’s busy with other concerns — like draining other troll gods of their power — and hasn’t got around to granting immortality yet. The Atal'ai Exile in the Hinterlands thinks that the prophecy was nothing more than manipulation and with Jammal'an's reckless trust of false visions led his people to their eternal doom. They were a ruse to trick Jammal'an into bringing about his own doom — and that of the rest of the world. Strategy After clearing his entire room from every troll dead or alive, you may attack their leader and his undead minion Ogom alone. He is a combination of a priest and shaman, while his undead minion part warlock, part warrior. During the fight, he yells "join us" and casts a resistible but indelible debuff on the strongest player that is not on the top of the aggro list. This ability does nothing but once it disappears, the player may turn into a muscular Troll berserker with +100% damage bonus. If a healer is afflicted, he will heal Jammal'an and his minion. If you have any form of humanoid crowd control, that would be the right time to use it. Besides that, it's a simple fight; he will summon a totem called Earthbind Totem. The totem will root anyone near the totem in place for 3 secs. He will melee attack while his minion casts Shadow Bolts or aids Jammal'an with melee. The only problem once he yells: "Hakkar shall live again" he will start to spam Heal on himself until he has no mana left. If a priest is available or you have an affliction warlock, Mana Burn and Drain Mana him. As a shaman, he does not have that much mana. Since Jammal'an's melee attack is nowhere near as damaging as his minion's Shadow Bolts, it is often a good plan to focus damage on the add first, interrupting Jammal'ans attempts to heal him. Ogom the Wretched does not have much health and can be dispatched quickly with a group of 50+s, allowing the rest of the fight to focus on Jammal'an and crowd-controlling the debuffed player. Other notes *If you have someone level 80 escorting you, note that he will be most likely be afflicted by the transformation debuff, so be prepared. *Do not DoT or casts judgements at the transformed player! The transformation should fade in a few seconds while his current health and afflicted DoTs will remain. *Have the mage sheep the people afflicted by the debuff and if the mage is afflicted himself, use Ice Block or have the paladin stun and offtank him. *His Earthbind Totem can be quite irritating if the tank is having trouble controlling aggro. Have a casting class hit it with a wand as soon as possible. *Have someone to offtank Ogom for he can do serious damage when ignored. *If a Hunter's pet is transformed by his debuff, he will still attack the enemies Quests * Quotes ;Zul'Lor, Gasher, Loro, Zolo, Mijan, Hukku die * ;Aggro * ;Hex of Jammal'an * ;10% Health * Loot External links Category:Jungle trolls Category:Bosses Category:Temple of Atal'Hakkar mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Priests Category:Shamans